fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
List of items in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga
A list of items found in ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Recovery Icon Name Worth Uses Notes Herb 1200 3 Restores 10 HP Healing Fruit 2100 3 Restores 20 HP Healing Drop 3000 3 Restores all HP Amulet 5000 1 Negates one fatal attack ★Elixir – 1 Revives user when they are KO’d Shields Icon Name Worth Uses Notes Leather Shield 2000 4 Raises Defence by 4 Iron Shield 4000 4 Raises Defence by 7 Steel Shield 6000 3 Raises Defence by 12 Silver Shield 6000 2 Raises Defence by 20 Magic Shield 8000 4 Raises Magical Defence by 7 ☆Fire Shield – – Raises Fire resistance by 12 ☆Thunder Shield – – Raises Thunder resistance by 12 ☆Wind Shield – – Raises Wind resistance by 12 ☆Goddess Shield – – Negates effective bonuses and critical attacks upon the user ☆Dragon Scale – – Defence and Magical Defence +40, negates effective bonuses and critical attacks upon the user ☆Dragon Mail – – Halves received damage from enemies Enhancement Icon Name Worth Uses Notes Knight Proof 11700 1 Allows Knight units to Class Change Hero Proof 11700 1 Allows Fighter units to Class Change Saint Proof 11700 1 Allows Magic units to Class Change Super Proof 12000 1 Increases maximum Level by 10 (max Level is 40) Power Plus 12000 1 Permanently raises Strength by 3 Skill Plus 12000 1 Permanently raises Skill by 3 Agility Plus 12000 1 Permanently raises Agility by 3 Defence Plus 12000 1 Permanently raises Defence by 3 Magic Plus 12000 1 Permanently raises Magic by 3 Luck Plus 12000 1 Permanently raises Luck by 3 Max HP Plus 12000 1 Permanently raises MHP by 5 Weapon Level Plus 12000 1 Permanently raises Weapon Level by 3 Movement Plus 12000 1 Permanently raises Movement by 3 Soul Blade – 1 Teaches the skill: Earth Saint. Unused Dancing Soul – 1 Teaches the skill: Dragon Saint. Unused Life Saucer – 1 Teaches the skill: Heaven Saint. Unused Armour Kill – 1 Teaches the skill: Geomancy. Unused Initiative – 1 Teaches the skill: Gale. Unused Power Shield – 1 Teaches the skill: Big Shield. Unused Indeed – 1 Teaches the skill: Awareness. Unused Vitality – 1 Teaches the skill: Life or Death. Unused D Crash – 1 Teaches the skill: Continue. Unused Flying Soul – 1 Teaches the skill: Rising Dragon. Unused Thieves Book – 1 Teaches the skill: Steal. Unused Warp Book – 1 Teaches the skill: Warp. Unused Guilty Heart – 1 Teaches the skill: Mug Picklock Book – 1 Teaches the skill: Picklock. Unused Charge Book – 1 Teaches the skill: Charge. Unused Move Again Book – 1 Allows foot units to learn the skill: Move Again Elite Book – 1 Teaches the skill: Elite. Unused Demon Tome – 1 Teaches the skill: Anti-evil. Unused Forest Secret – 1 Teaches the skill: Forest Fighter. Unused Mountain Secret – 1 Teaches the skill: Mountain Fighter. Unused Sea Skill – 1 Teaches the skill: Sea Fighter. Unused Frontier Secret – 1 Teaches the skill: Frontier Fighter. Unused Desert Secret – 1 Teaches the skill: Frontier Fighter. Unused City Secret – 1 Teaches the skill: City Fighter. Unused Dragon Flute – 1 Allows Pegasus Knights to Class Change ☆Pegasus Flute – 1 Allows Princesses to Class Change Others Icon Name Worth Uses Notes Door Key 500 1 Opens a door Bridge Key 2000 1 Raises a closed bridge Gold Bag 4500 1 Gives 2000~4000 gold Repair Hammer 8000 1 Restores a weapon or staff to full uses (cannot be used on ☆★ weapons) Lan's Mirror – – Raises avoid and accuracy of all allies with a 3 square radius by 5% ☆Guild Key – 5 Used to enter Secret Shops ☆Dakruon – 3 Can be used at the Tower of Morse to revive a fallen ally Ring of Canaan – – Allows Neyfa to transform into the Wind Dragon, Rakis Ring of Salia – – Allows Katri to transform into the Fire Dragon, Neuron Ring of Reeve – – Allows Enteh to transform into the Water Dragon, Muse Ring of Leda – – Allows Tia to transform into the Earth Dragon, Granion ☆Salia Tome – – Raises Str, Skl, Agl, Def growth by 10% ☆Reeve Tome – – Raises MHP, Luk, Mag, Wlv growth by 10% Emblem – – Doesn’t seem to work. Unused Canaan Emblem – – Emblem of the Canaan royal family. Unused Reeve Emblem – – Emblem of the Reeve royal family. Unused Salia Emblem – – Emblem of the Salia royal family. Unused Leda Emblem – – Emblem of the Leda royal family. Unused Category:Lists